triple_sevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith's Epiphany
''Lilith's Epiphany ''is the third full-length studio album by Triple Seven, although the band did not have any such outing on the brain initially. The affair was delivered June 3, 2014. It is the band's first album issued under the Equal Vision label, and also the first offering since A Prayer for the Damned ''to be under any record label. This album was the first to introduce Skylar Vega and Chance Bottings on bass and rhythm guitar, respectively. ''Lilith's Epiphany ''was the last official record to feature original member Derrick Halsey on drums, who was dismissed almost a year after the offering's release. Before this came into existence, Triple Seven had an earlier album's worth of material titled ''Chimera. Writing for that began around Fall 2012, while the recording process commenced late-February 2013 -- close to two years after Ghost Romance ''was put out. The quintet was looking forward to wrapping up production and mixdown activities by mid-April 2014 until Equal Vision (and Derrick to an extent, as he wasn't impressed with the compositions or general sound) decided to put the kibosh on what was supposed to be the "true" third LP. All the unmastered songs off ''Chimera ''were scrapped a good six/seven months away from the proposed deadline, leaving the members as well as producer David Bottrill under a great deal of stress. Rather than being given the option to start over from scratch, the Sandusky-based act were pressured by the label to work on a new studio LP altogether. ''Lilith's Epiphany ''was born! Style For their new album, Triple Seven wanted to expand on the musical direction they introduced via their last release, ''Ghost Romance. It is more varied than the previous LP, throwing in influences of industrial, jazz, salsa, power pop, nu-metal, and funk music, while retaining the majority of the band's previous album's characteristics. Unlike the predecessor, this album contains no interludes whatsoever. Reception This record received mostly positive reviews among critics, but fan reaction towards it was ambivalent (particularly by the time Finding Enjoyment in Chaos ''dropped). Rushed and generally scattershot writing stages, tensions between Derrick, producer David Bottrill and the rest of the band, label interference, as well as certain recording session misfortunes were enough for vocalist Erickson to consider ''Lilith's Epiphany ''Triple Seven's "darkest hour". In a 2018 interview, she called the group's 2014 effort her least favorite recording she has contributed to -- a sentiment shared by Ray and Chance; she harbors a special distaste for the songs "Sellout: A Human Shield," "777," "Pimp Stick," and "No Excuse for a Selfie". As of 2019, the only tracks off the album that ever get performed live are retooled variants of "Messiah to All Bread" and "A Devil Deserves to Cry". Track listing #"Messiah to All Bread" – 3:48 #"DK Mode" – 5:20 #"A Devil Deserves to Cry" – 3:34 #"Grindhouse" – 3:16 #"Sellout: A Human Shield" – 4:12 #"777" – 2:44 #"Pollute the Loot" – 5:37 #"The Heads of Narcolepsy" – 4:18 #"Ravager" – 3:25 #"La Vie est Drôle" – 3:34 #"Pimp Stick" – 6:01 #"No Excuse for a Selfie" – 2:58 #"Every Succubus for Themselves" – 4:27 Personnel Triple Seven *Ashlee Erickson – lead vocals, synthesizer (tracks 3, 4, 7 and 10) *Ray Drieberg – lead guitar, lap steel guitar (track 5), slide guitar (tracks 1, 6, and 10) *Skylar Vega – bass guitar, keyboards, upright bass (tracks 8 and 9), shamisen (track 11) *Chance Bottings – rhythm guitar, rap vocals (track 6), theremin (track 7) *Derrick Halsey – drums, percussion, water drum (track 11), piano (track 13) Studio *David Bottrill – producer, mixing *Paul Figueroa – engineer *Roger Lian – mastering *Bill Korecky – additional mixing *Jason Oda (StarvingEyes) – illustrations, layout, design Details *Released: June 3, 2014 *Recorded: February–October 2013 (''Chimera sessions); April–May 2014 *Length: 53:14 *Label: Equal Vision *Producer: David Bottrill Category:Triple Seven Category:Studio albums Category:Equal Vision Records